


Birthday Wishes

by PapillonClair



Category: mysticmessenger - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, MysticMessenger, rfaparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapillonClair/pseuds/PapillonClair
Summary: Something small I wrote in 2016 for his birthday. ^^





	Birthday Wishes

5 different routes.  
Each entirely unique, still the end depends only on my jugement.  
Each only graced with 11 days.  
Still I have made my way to you.  
I just entered your route and though you ignore me now I can't help but start running to you, because I know better.  
I fear this will have to wait till day 11.  
But just for now let's pretend it is...

Finally I can look into your eyes, glissening of pure love. No more doubt, No more fear visible.  
It's time for the party. But not just anyone...  
for it is one on the day you were born.

The 11th of June.

So I run into your arms trembling from joy and before you pull me into a passionate kiss - for once forgetting everything - I whisper into your ear:

Happy Birthday Honey, I love you! 

With you the spacestation is just within reach.  
Just one big jump will be enough and we will be there.

And even though this is only day 6...at least it is the 6th of June... the 6.06. So at least it is the name by which you will call me one day, when you'll call me your own.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

01001001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001


End file.
